Under the Romantic Flowering Parasite/Evil vs. Wicked
Candace reviews "Under the Mistletoe" (no not THAT one. MY version, sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro) and "Versus". Under the Romantic Flowering Parasite Candace: Hello and welcome to the first Holiday Segment of Candy's Review Spot! Now...The song I've been recommended to review is the best I've ever heard..."Under the Mistletoe". Jenny: Oh Candy, I KNEW you'd think so. Candace: Yeaaah....It's not THAT "Under the Mistletoe". Now let me explain...You see, recently the singer who shall not be named... Jenny: Justin Bieber. (a piano lands on Candace) Jenny: Oops... Candace: As I was saying...he wrote a song called "Under the Mistletoe" and performed it live on the Disney hit show "So Random". Naturally a song this big HAD to be spoofed, and who better to do that than little Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. So...Without further ado let's dig into "Under the Mistletoe". (the song plays) Candace: Anyone wanna take a guess WHO she's singing about? Apparently some boyfriend of hers. You have to admit, this song is better than the original. I mean...It's just CUTER somehow. Maybe because it's sung by a 10-year-old girl. Or maybe cuz it's Alyson Stoner. I'm sure she couldn't POSSIBLY sing an abomination even if she tried. (Some parts of "Hippie Rap" play) Candace: OH GO TO (BEEP) YA SUCCUBUS! Jenny: Are you SURE you can say that on TV? Candace:...Yes. Yes I am. I mean seriously. The protagonist of "Lost Girl" was a (beep) succubus. And they OBVIOUSLY used the word to describe her 'cause that's what she was...BUT I digress. Jenny: You said the word twice. Candace: (slowly, annoyed) I digress! (normal voice) Anyway this song is nothing like that abomination. It has a good beat and a clear topic that it (beep) sticks to instead of jumping around like girls in videogames. Jenny: I'm just saying we MIGHT get in trouble. Candace: Don't (beep) me off, Jen. -.- anyway there actually IS just ONE problem...Why the (beep) (BEEP) (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP) would ANYONE kiss under a (beep) mistletoe? They're parasites! PARASITES for (beep) SAKE! And yet people STILL find them ROMANTIC! "Oh yeah! Sure! Let's stand under a stinkin PARASITIC ORGANISM and kiss!" WHAT?! (clears throat) Sorry. Terribly sorry. Though to be fair they're only parasitic towards trees, so...Yeah. And anyway it's not like standing under them is gonna-- (suddenly a masked figure appears on the screen) Masked Figure: BWAHAHAHAHA! Candace: What the--Zorro, what are YOU doing interrupting my review? Zorro: I have come to tell you that in three hours, I will be in complete control of the whole CITY! Candace: No you won't Zorro! Jenny and I haven't stopped looking for your Mindspores! We'll find them and destroy them! Jenny: Yeah! Zorro: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I DOUBT it, Ms. Heroine! (The screen shuts off) Candace: Sorry about that. Zorro back there has been wanted by the Galactic Beauties for quite some time now. Jenny: Candace, you start the next part of the review. I'm gonna go see if I can find any more of those spores. Candace: Alright. Evil Vs. Wicked Candace:...Alright, so to recap for those of you just tuning in, I reviewed an awesome remake of a failtastic song. Then Zorro showed up and now Jenny's on a hunt for some Mindspores. Hey kids! This is what I call "Nightmare Fuel". Just imagine tiny little bug-like creatures that crawl into your ear and control your brain. Oh right the review. Let me start off by saying I LOVE Villain Songs. They're always the best. Especially when it's a male villain with a (beep) hot singing voice. That said, let's dive into "Versus". Candace: I (beep) love this song! I don't care if it's autotuned, or if only TWO of the singers are actual villains. It's STILL a pretty (beep) good Villain Song. One thing's kinda creeping me out though, and it's something people don't notice. Alejandro--the blue one--is (beep) NAKED! This show ran on Cartoon Network and he's (beep) NAKED! Not shirtless! NAKED! (Candace stares upward thinking for a moment...) Candace: Then again the show, like its predecessors, ISN'T very clean. In fact, the SAME guy--Alejandro--says (beep) in his FIRST CONFESSIONAL! Oh but he says it in SPANISH of course! Oh but I digress....What else can I say about this song except this... Bugs Bunny: I like it. Candace: Before you ask...Yes that's from "The Looney Tunes Show". (fade out) Trivia *Zorro is the original, Japanese name of the samurai pirate in "One Piece". In English his name is Zolo. Interestingly, the real Zorro ALSO wore a mask. But he was a swordsman, while the villain might not be. *Candace plays a clip from "The Looney Tunes Show". *Candace reviews another song from "Total Drama World Tour". *Candace brings up her love for Villain Songs (first seen in her "Pixie Rap" review) and her sad curse. *This is the first episode to have a sub-plot. Candace seems to be taking lesons from Linkara, even using his phrase "But I digress". *The review title for Under the Mistletoe comes from the fact that mistletoes are parasites. *The review title for "Versus" comes from a line in the song, "Now it's evil versus wicked!". Category:Fanon Works Category:Reviews Category:P&I4EVAH!'s Pages